Exchange Students
by Kima Urameshi
Summary: Victoria and Lucy go to Japan in a opportunity to see the sights in a strange country. Logan High thier school sends them to japan and they stay with the Sohma's but there is something different about these girls. KyoxVictoria and LucyxRafael


Disclaimer: Death to anyone who says I own Fruits Basket.

Ch 1: Opurtunity

"The two students that will be going to Japan in our foreign exchange student project will be Lucy Dai and Victoria Sacramento." The teacher said reading from a sheet of paper. As soon as Victoria heard that news, she jumped up in the air, and made a big mess of all the papers on her desk, Lucy , on the other hand, look liked she was about to faint from what she had just heard.

"You're arrangements in Japan has already been made, the two of you, well be living with the Sohma family, in there family estate, and you well have to go to Kaibara High School, during your stay with the Sohmas , do you understand?"

"Yes Mr." replied the two girls.

"Excellent" said the teacher, as he hands the girls two pieces of paper "here is the two of your passports tickets, the two of you are scheduled to leave for Japan, tonight at 10PM"

Airport in Japan

"So who was exposed to pick us up again?" Victoria looked at the pile of paper she had been reading threw. She had one bag over her shoulder a roller and a backpack.

"I think a man named Hatori is supposed to pick us up. It says in the papers that he will be in the front near the helpers desk." Lucy looked at the map that was near them. "This way." Lucy dragged Victoria to the area. There a man with black hair, white t-shirt, and black pants was waiting looking a pile of papers that said Logan High School. Suddenly he looked up straight at them. It was a good thing they were wearing their Logan High class of 08' sweaters.

"Hello you two wouldn't happen to be Ms. Dai and Ms. Sacramento would you?" the man looked at them with intensity. Victoria shrunk back ever so slightly well sure she was used to her dad doing that just not other people.

"Ahh yes and you are?" Lucy asked.

"Hatori Sohma I'll be taking you to the family estate." Hatori started to walk out taking one of the bags but Victoria refused to let any of her things be touched by anyone. Yes I'm very suspicious of anyone but my friends and family. When getting into the car Victoria relaxed slightly to see the city. When they got to the estate they had already passed threw the most active part of the city. In the door way was a man waiting apparently for them.

"Oh Hari-san did you get them?" the man walked up happily.

"What are you doing here Shii-san?" Victoria turned to Lucy.

"You now that sound a lot like something Shigure would say?" Victoria turned to Lucy. Upon hearing Shigure the man turned.

"You rang? I sorry I don't seem to remember you. But if you now my name then you must now me." Victoria gagged for a second and then started to cough falling head first into Hatori. Victoria quickly took a step back trying to get control of her coughs. When she did Shigure and Hatori were staring wide eyed at her.

"What?" Victoria looked at them angrily. Lucy sighed they weren't the zodiac animals anyway.

"Uh will you come with us?" Shigure grabbed hold of her wrist and Hatori looked at Lucy and nodded to her but upon hearing Shigure's yelp in surprise spun around. Victoria was about four feet away from him in a fighting stance glaring at him.

"What happened!"? Hatori walked over.

"I saw." Lucy pointed at Victoria. "Shigure hugged her and she snapped back twisting out of it and punched him. Sorry I forgot to tell you Victoria doesn't like people she doesn't now hugging her." Lucy looked at Shigure who was smiling. "I think you might have hit him to hard Victoria." Victoria went out of the fighting stance went to the car and opening one of her bags took out a Shinai or wooden bamboo sword. She slung it over her back and to make sure that she could withdraw it if necessary.

"Ok well that is only to be expected Shigure is a pervert." Hatori walked onto the house estate thing and was fallowed by protests from Shigure.

In one of the room

You'll stay here unless other wise directed." Hatori pointed to the room. Shigure looked around and was about to ask Hatori something when a man walked in.

"Are these the exchange students?" the man asked he had purplish hair and blue/purple eyes. "You'll be going to school with four other Sohma's and a girl named Tohru." Shigure looked at them and sighed.

"Akito-san you should just let them stay at my place I have enough room and it doesn't take as long to get to the school with my house." Akito looked at Shigure for a second and then looked at the two girls. Victoria was eyeing him suspiciously and Lucy considered it.

"We wouldn't want to be intruding on you Shigure-san." Lucy said politely.

"It is fine with me." Akito said and walked out.

"Excellent! Now I will have to clean another room. When will you be moving in?" Shigure said.

"Once all there papers and everything is handled it should take about a hour Shigure then they'll have to rest and go to school." Hatori said. "Miss Honda will have to show them around. Then you have to be nice to them." Hatori shood Shigure out and turned to the two for a long night of papers and making sure they had there schedules.

K/U: Hope you liked the chapter. Review please!


End file.
